More than friends
by Mr.obviouse
Summary: Rika and Takato fall in love shortly after the D-reaper attack, how will this affect the team's dynamic. (This ignores the fact that all the digimon went home.) Will be more adventures get later like maybe ch.4-5 Uses english names, ages, etc
1. More than just friends?

(the events in this story take place shortly after the D-Reaper events, and ignores the fact that all the digimon were sent back to the digital world and the movies. Finaly this goes off the English ages not the Japanese ones so Takato is 12 and Rika is 13.)

"Hey guys what's up, why'd you call us here, and where's Henry?"Takato asked. Rika and Renamon were standing in front of him and Guilmon.

Rika blushed and turned her head. "Goggle-Head maybe I wanted to talk to you alone."She said. She nodded towards Renamon.

"That's my cue to leave, come Guilmon I believe our Tamers need to talk." Renamon said. Guilmon looked confused but followed her away.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Rika?" Takato asked.

"Well... It's... I just wanted to say." Rika stumbled out. She sighed this was much harder than she thought.

"Rika what's wrong, are you okay?" Asked Takato. He looked at his friend she was acting weird and her face was turning an alarming shade of red.

She sighed and walked over to Takato, she pulled him in and kissed him, after about seven seconds she let him go. "Keep that to yourself Goggle-Head." She said, before walking off.

Takato stood there letting Rika kiss him, without any resistance when it ended he was actually a little sad, but mostly he just felt very confused. What was that all about, why did she kiss me? I guess I'll just ask her later when things cool down.

"Hey Takato I'm back, so what did Rika want was it official tamer business? Asked Guilmon. Takato smiled and replied. "yeah boy something like that, now let's go it's getting late." (It was in fact almost eight.)

(Rika in her room laying on the bed.)

Damn, I messed up and couldn't tell him, what's wrong with me?

"Rika, are you alright, can I come in?" came a voice she recognized as her mom.

"Yeah, it's cool come on in." She replied.

"So, what's wrong sweetie, you've been ignoring your friends calls for a few days now?" She asked concerned.

"(Sigh), it's nothing I guess you'd call it boy troubles." She said while blushing, she only told her mom that because she had promised to share her felling more often.

Her mom smiled and sat on the bed next to Rika, "so Takato, or is it Henry, Maybe that other boy, Ryo?" She asked.

Rika blushed harder. "Mom stop guessing it's embarrassing, I'll just tell you, it's Takato there are you happy?" She said.

"Honey I'm only happy if your happy, Are you?" She asked.

Rika looked up and smiled. "You don't need to worry about me mom I just need to get this off my chest to Takato, I'm going okay mom."

Her mom nodded and moved out the way.

Ahh young love. Her mom thought as she watched her daughter rush off to the Takato's house.

(Takato hanging out with Jerry, over the past few weeks they had developed a sort of brother, sister bond rather than a romantic one. "So Rika kissed you, sounds like a good time." Jerry said while giggling.

"This isn't funny Jerry, what do I do, I mean I've never even thought of Rika like that." He said.

Jerry raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Oh really Takato, I think somebody needs to stop lying to his friends." Jerry said.

"I'm not lying, Rika's just a girl, whose a friend, no different from you."he said.

"Oh you mean she's smart, funny, and extremely cute?"she asked smileing

"Yes that's... wait no thats not what I meant at all, stop twisting my words jerry I don't like her like that.

"Honestly Takato will you just admit it, I'm your best friend, I know these things about you, and you should tell Rika too" said Jerry.

Takato blushed "yeah, yeah, yeah whatever but I guess your right, I can't keep denying it especially to myself, I need to say something to her, thanks Jerry I owe you one." He said.

Jerry nodded and ushered him out the door.

Rica looked at her D-power and saw a message from Takato Meet me in the park please. She smiled so goggle head wants to talk to me, well I better get over there fast.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Takato, I hope it was worth me coming all the way out here." She asked. She and Takato were sitting in the the old tank house where they used to hide Guilmon.

Takato blushed. "I wanted to talk about what happened earlier, you know the kissing thing." He said nervously.

"Ohh that, I should have guessed, well what is it, you want an apology or something?"she asked blushing.

Takato gave a nervous grin no more like an explanation, like why you did it." He said.

"I really can't say, I guess I just wanted to kiss you, is that so weird I mean we've been through so much tog..." She was interrupted by Takato hugging her.

"Rika you should have just told me, I've always dreamed of telling you my feelings but I thought you'd just laugh or beat me up or something." He said still hugging her.

Rika stood there speechless, she returned the hug.

"Well Takato this is weird, what do we do now?" Asked Rika still blushing.

Takato smiled. "Well whatever feels natural I guess." As he said this he went to kiss her.

Rika smiled and went to meet him, but before they could meet Takato's phone rang. "Sorry let me get that." He said.

Yamaki called. "Takato, there's a Digimon bioemerging not to far from your location, it looks like it's at the champion level." He said.

"Got it, thanks Yamaki we will handle it, see ya later man." Takato replied, and hung-up.

He looked at Rika and asked. "You up for a fight?"

"You know I am goggle-head." She said. She walked over to him and reached for his hand.

After meeting up with Renamon and Guilmon, who had followed the digital field to the area, and they were ready to fight.

"Umm, Takatomon why are you and Rika holding hands, and why is your face all red?" Asked Guilmon.

"Not important Guilmon, do we have visual yet?"

"No Takato, we don't, but it's weird we can sense it but no matter what we do we cant find it." Renamon explained.

"The digimon looked at her partner and Takato's hands then to her face and smiled.

"So it went well I trust." Said the vixen(female fox).

She nodded her head, her d-power went off and it showed a data screen that said

(Bakemon a small trixter digimon who can turn itself invisible)

"Ohhhh crap, we won't be able to see this thing to hit it."Said Rika.

Suddenly Renamon flew into the Side of a building. Rika ran over to her digimon and and helped her to her feet. "Takato, renamon is hurt preaty bad, can you and Guilmon take this one?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I never thought I'd see the day when the Digimon queen would back away from a fight." He said with a smirk.

As Rika yelled out her comeback, Takato got a weird feeling, and started to run towards her. He reached her with no time to spare, he threw himself in front of her and intercepted the invisible fist, the force of which sent him sprawling into her.

(Up on a rooftop) ("Digi-Modify, (card scanning sounds) digivolution activate." )

"Takato!"Guilmon yelled, he then blasted his powerful pyro-sphere and made slight contact with the Bakemon.

As the orb of pure fire slammed into it , the Digimon just laughed, he grabbed it and threw it back towards Takato.

"Watch out Takato." Guilmon said, he jumped in front of the blast and was sent sprawling on the pavement, he didn't get up.

(Creepy ghost voice.) "nooow it'ssss your tuurrnn." Said Bakemon to Takato, he floated up slowely to him and prepared to strike.

A fist penetrated the ghostly body turning it to code, the Bakemon dissolved into code.

(Sorry for the long absence, I'll be posting mor hopefully, but I've been getting writers block, any ideas or comments will be helpful)


	2. Sleep over and Departure

(At Takato's house)

"Phew that was a close one, if you hadn't shown up, we would have been in serious trouble."Takato said.

"Whatever me and Renamon could've handled that overgrown ghost, but Thanks anyways Henry." Rica said.

"Sheesh you try to save a girl and all they can say is I could have done it myself." He said amused. "whatever, are all of you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." They both said, "but I'm not so sure about our digimon." Takato finished. Both Renamon, and Guilmon had sustained harsh injuries and had reverted back to their in-training forms to regenerate.

"Well I sure did a good job kicking that Ghost's butt didn't I, wait do ghosts even have butts?" Said Terrirmon.

"Well anyways, what was up with that Digimon, it seemed unusually strong for a champion level didn't it, I mean two rookies should be strong enough to take out a low level champion?" Henry asked.

Neither Takato nor Rika was listening to Henry, they were holding the tiny digimon in their arms looking at each other. Takato reached over an placed an arm around her.

Henry sat there feeling more and more uncomfortable he felt like he was intruding in on something. "Well I better be heading home, I hope you guys will take it easy for a few days, and your not listening anyways."

"Yeah see yah later Henry." Takato yelled as Henry walked out.

Takato and Rika walked downstairs and were caught by His mom. "Well hi Rika I didn't know you were here, how are you?" She asked.

"Oh I'm fine and. I trust that you are as well, I was just leaving actually." Rika answered.

"Oh nonsense it's awfully dark, why don't you just spend the night." She said.

"Well if you really think it's alright I would love to hang out over here, I'll just need to call my mom. may I use your phone?" Rika asked. She walked over too the phone with a big smile on her face.

Takato's mom smiled at her son, he was starring in at Rika had a matching grin on his face. "So how's your day been son, anything interesting happen, anything with a girl?" His mom asked knowingly.

This brought Takato out of his trance, "what, ummm no, just a normal day I guess." He said nervously.

"Mmmhhhm." She said not buying it for a second. She decide to just drop it for now.

Rika ran back and hugged Takato, before saying that she was allowed to stay.

and returned the hug, together they walked up the stairs, and into his room.

"So, What should we do, you wanna watch a movie or something?" Rika asked.

"Takato!" Guilmon Tackled him with a hug.

Rika was laughing, which made Takato smile, she didn't laugh very often.

(Somewhere in the city deep underground in a laboratory)

"So the dark Bakemon failed you, well your in luck, your old friend has finally stopped resisting the darkification process, and so I present you with this." Said a shady voice. Out of a tube a clawed hand appeared, the teen standing next to the professor smiled evily,"well it's about time welcome to the world Dark Agumon." Said the teen. The Digimon snarled at him disobediently and used its pepper breath.

The teen ducked and returned the digimon into his D-power.

"So my dark tamer what will you do now that you have Agumon?" The professor asked.

"You just keep making Stronger digimon and leave the rest of it to us." Came another voice,the unknown tamer looked inside another tube where a blue digimon was fighting to get out to no avail. "So I take it that my partner isn't ready yet correct."

"Afraid not, he's still resisting the treatment."said the scientist.

"Well that's fine, me and dark Agumon can handle those weaklings ourselves, let's go partner

Raaaaawr" it answered.

(Back in Takato's room)

"So the digimon are asleep, your parents are getting ready for bed, maybe it's time for us to catch a few winks." She said.

Takato smiled, he was trying to think of sleeping arrangements when she flopped into his bed, he saw this and laughed a small chuckle before going to his closet. While in there he grabbed his extra pillow and blanket and began to lay the stuff on the floor into a Makeshift bed.

"Rica watched him do this and rolled her eyes, "Takato, you really can't take a hint can you(okay this is not what a few of you are thinking)?"she asked.

"I don't follow your question."he said.

"You know you don't need to sleep on the floor, I wouldn't mind some company up here and it is your bed."she said.

"So what you are saying is, you want me to lay beside you, sounds fine to me."Takato said nervously.

She rolled her eyes and nodded.

He got in next to her, they both fell asleep witin Minuets.

Later that night Takato was awoken from a wonderful dream by Renamon. "Come"she said "we need to talk."

Renamon took hold of Takato gently like a newborn kitten and jumped out the window grabbing the top of it and flipping onto the roof, they landed without a sound. She stayed quiet for a few seconds before she began to talk. "Takato I need a favor, I must return to the digital world to consult with the sovereigns, and I must go alone."

"Wait why are you the only one going, and what's the favor you need?"asked Takato.

"I don't know why it hast to be me, but I need you to watch out for Rica, she is strong but I would Just feel better knowing her lover is protecting her."

That word "lover" caught him off guard and almost caused a painful fall. He recomposed himself and said, "that word is a little strong for two young teens, I'm more like her boyfriend."

"Well do you love her?" Renamon asked.

"Yes."

"And she loves you, does this not make you lovers?" Renamon asked.

Takato remained silent.

The she-fox just nodded. "Now I must be off tell Rica about my departure when she wakes up." She said this and made for the digi-portal in the park. She quickly returned to see a straight faced Takato tapping his foot.

"Sorry I was in such a hurry I forgot." She dropped him in the room and he laid down next to Rika and fell back into his dreams.


	3. Getting caught (almost)

Hey guys just wanted to say that in this story, Rika will be very forward with Takato, if you catch my drift, but she's only doing it to get him to think about her more.

Rika's eyes fluttered open and she looked at the still sleeping Takato beside her, she smiled and decided to have a little fun with him. Rika climbed over him carefully as to not wake him, she then proceeded to take her opaque (opague: cant be seen through) night gown off, (renamon brought her some extra cloths when she learned she'd be staying) leaving her in only undergarments, (panties/bra), and climbed back in bed making sure she was well covered, before falling back to sleep

'=thought

Takato woke up about an hour after she had done this, he nudged her but she just refused to wake. He realized her arms were wrapped around him and looked towards his clock, it said 7:00 he knew his parents were downstairs making bread by now, and guilmon never woke up before eight so he wrapped his arms around her and felt her warm skin against his.

'wait, why can I feel her skin?' he pondered, knowing she went to bed with a nightgown on. He peeked underneath an his face went red. 'she took off her gown.' he thought. He just looked for a few seconds blushing, before rolling over and trying to fall back asleep.

Rika scooted closer to him, and draped her arm over him, Takato figured she was still asleep, but she leaned up and whispered into his ear, "did you like what you saw?" she asked.

He was so surprised that he fell off the bed, taking the cover with him. Just then his door opened and his mom poked her head through the door and saw the strange scene in front of her.

"this is not what it looks like mom." he said.

Rika who was a quick thinker said, "it's actually very simple ma'm, you see my night gown slipped slightly over my head, which caused me to bump into Takato who then proceeded to fall off the bed taking the covers and my nightgown with him." she lied.

She shook her head and smiled in a 'what am I gonna do with these kids' way "I honestly don't really care what you two were doing, I just wanted to know if you kids wanted some breakfast." she said.

"uhhhh, sure." they both said.

His mom shut the door and the two teens began laughing, until Takato looked back at Rika and his nose started to bleed.

She jumped over too him and sat in front of him, "so, is that from me?" she asked referring to his nose bleed.

"I uhh think I just hit my nose on the way down." he said lying.

"mmmmhhhm so why don't you get out from under the covers?" she said playfully yanking at them.

Takato kept hold of his side, so his situation wouldn't be noticed. "ok ok I admit it, you gave me this, now can I stay under here?" he asked.

Rika shook her head.

"what! Why not?" he said slightly alarmed.

"you lied to me, now I can't trust you, I need to see for myself." she said with a look on her face. (if you don't know what I'm talking about, watch the show, you'll know it when you see it)

"no way Rika, I still have my dignity." he said.

Rika took the opportunity to explore a different route, she quickly ducked underneath them.

Takato, not expecting her to do that, had no defense.

She managed to sneak a quick look at the 'tent' in his boxers"wow, I didn't expect it to be so..." she never finished.

Takato pulled her up and sat her to where she was straddling (straddling: to sit with one's legs on both sides of something, ex: sitting in a chair backwards.) his lap, she was greatly annoyed to be seated in such a fashion, that is not of her own free will, but Takato made it up to her by planting a big kiss on her lips.

(downstairs)

Ding..ding went the bells of the bakery door.

"hello, I'm here to pick up Rika." called out .

"oh hi rumiko, Rika is still upstairs, they just woke up a few minutes ago, your welcome to go tell her your here." said .

Rika's mom headed up the stairs towards What she assumed was Takato's room. Not thinking, she opened the door without so much as a curtsey knock.

"Rika dear, I came to get you like we talked about." she said.

Rika was still sitting in Takato's lap, though they had stopped making out when they heard footsteps on the stairs, and Rika had thrown her gown back on.

Her mom's cheeks flushed, she shut the door, waited five seconds and opened it, Takato was sitting at his desk pretending to do something on his laptop, while Rika was sitting in front of the Tv.

"uhh I just came to pick you up dear, that is if you want to be picked up." she said.

"I don't know, I'd love to stay another night, but its really no big deal." she said in her usual monotone voice.

Takato sighed, "you know Rika, you sound so much better when you use your real voice." he walked over and kissed her on the cheek before scooting past Rika's mom, "oh and if your hungry I think my mom made breakfast." he called before disappearing down the stairs.

"so, is everything going good?" her mom asked.

Rika smiled, "you know mom, I really think it is, and maybe, Takato Could spend the night with us." she said happier.

They agreed to ask and headed downstairs for breakfast.


	4. A very open mom

(time shift (two hours later)

In Rika's mom's car.

"I'm so glad your parents said you could come spend the night with me, we're gonna have so much fun." she said, then she whispered something into his ear, "especially since my mom has to leave for a modeling gig in Seattle America at around eleven pm."

Takato blushed, "whatcha mean?" he whispered back.

"you'll see." she said, and then she laid her head down in his lap and closed her eyes.

Takato smiled nervously And brought out his wallet and looked at something the school had given him, (along with every other male student) he hadn't even thought about the little thing in weeks.

Rika peeked up at him, "whatcha got there?" she asked.

"ohh nothing really." he said quickly shutting his wallet, 'what am I thinking, I'm not even out of highschool.' he thought.

Rika was still laying on him wondering what he was thinking about, she actually wanted to have some fun with Takato tonight, she just wasn't sure how much yet, she just figured they would see where the night took them.

"All right kids well were here, and , I need to have a talk with you young man.

"ok, first off, I've already talked with your mom about all of this, and to be honest, she's fine with it, so here it is, I'm leaving tonight and won't be back for four days, I would like you to stay with Rika till I get back, her grandmother would but she's on vacation in the tropics, and I don't want her to be alone, so please do whatever it takes to keep her happy, I haven't seen her like this in years, truly in love, just promise me one thing." she said.

The whole time Takato just nodded, "what would that be?" he asked.

"just promise me I won't have grandchildren when I get back." she said jokingly.

Just then Rika came back out and grabbed his hand and led him towards the house, namely her room.

As he entered her door way he realized something, "hey, I don't think I've ever been in your room." he remarked.

"probably not, I don't usually let people in here." she said.

They laughed and tried to think of something to do, and after much deliberation, they decided on watching a couple of movies.

"hey Takato, could you grab me something more comfortable out of my closet before the movie starts?" she asked.

He nodded and headed towards a white set of doors on the other side of the room. Rika quickly jumped up and blocked that doorway.

"uhh not this closet, this is my 'other' closet." she said still standing there.

Takato smiled, "so, stuff I should see, but not other people." he said.

She sook her head blushing for once, "no, sorry, in here is the weird stuff my mom recently started buying me," she said, then continued on to yell so her mom could hear her, "stuff I did not ask for I should mention."

"oh honey, you were sixteen and had no clothes that weren't jeans, or full cover tee-shirts, I had to do something, I mean, you were wearing pumpkin panties(bloomers) till you were 14 dear." her mom called out.

'creak' went the door behind Rika, causing her to freeze.

"damn." Takato said quietly.

"god dammit Takato, that's my personal business." she said trying to look angry.

"yeah, I can see why you'd wanna keep this private." he said holding up what appeared to be a bunny style bikini.

Her mom appeared behind her and grabbed the out fit and her daughter somehow carrying them both to a changing room.

"okay we'll Rika, I have your shirt, bra, and your pants, so either you come out wearing the swimsuit, or just your underwear." her mom called out.

"uh miss, you do realize she's gonna blame this on me, right?" he asked.

"well duh, you think I would do this without a scapegoat?" she asked.

Takato just kinda stood there.

Rika was still inside, she knew she would never wear the swimsuit in front of any body, as it had ears and a poofball tail attached to it 'maybe Takato, but never for mom.' she thought.

"all right I'm coming out." she called before walking out in 'almost' all her glory.

Before Takato had looked away, but Rika's mom, who by now you know is a very strong woman despite her appearance turned him around just before Rika walked out.

Of course, being mr. Cool Takato first gasped, then he made a little chocking sound, before finally getting a nosebleed and passing out.

"do ya think he's dead?" Takato heard Rika ask her mom just as he was slipping out of consciousness.

"no, just unconscious, oh hey, we should do stuff to him while he's out." her mom said.

"Like what?" she asked with the same mischievous smile her mom had.

Takato woke up and noticed red marks all over his skin, and on closer inspection, they appeared to be smooch marks, and then he realized something else, his shirt and pants were missing.

He walked out of what he now realized to be Rika's room and searched around before finding her in her moms room.

"what happened, did I miss something fun." he asked still groggy.

Rika turned around and he realized she was wearing his shirt, "oh your awake, and you owe me a thank you, I'm the only reason you still have those on." she said motioning to his boxers.

He blushed, "uhh whatcha mean?" he asked.

"we'll my mom asked me how far I wanted to go and I stopped there." she said.

He started to walk forwards in an obvious attempt to retrieve his shirt, "oh I wouldn't come over here, that is unless you want to see about as much of my my mom as you've seen of me." she said.

"oh yeah right, like your mom would be half naked in front of you." he said continuing walking towards her untill he saw a half naked Rumiko, "oh I'm so sorry ma'm, I thought shjudas just trying to trick me again, she quite good at it." he said still in the room but blocking his view with his hands.

"hey, how come you didn't pass out when you saw her breasts?" Rika asked annoyed.

"firstly, Takato, you can uncover your eyes, I model all kinds of cloths, too many people have seen to much of me for me to care, and secondly, Rika it's because I'm not as attractive to him as you are obviously." Rumiko said plainly.

Takato slowly walked back towards the door and motioned for Rika to follow.

"oh hold on just me minute, I need to talk to her about something", she said running over towards both of them still undresses, Takato did his best to advert his eyes from her body.

"look Takato" she said putting her hands on her hips, "I feel I should just tell you now, we have a more open house hold than your family, so if your going to be spending more time over here, I would just get used to it, if you were just a friend of Rika's I would definantly be dressed, but as far as I'm concerned, your part of the family now." she said sincerely.

Takato was caught off gaurd by what she had said, "wait, you really think of me as Part of your family?" he asked trying to force himself to look her in the eyes.

"how could I not, you make my little girl happier than she's ever been, and I'm grateful for that." she said spreading out her arms to both the kids.

Takato still extremely embarrassed, looked to Rika for conformation, she just smiled and shrugged before getting off the bed and embracing her mom, and Takato followed suite.

"just one big happy family", they all seemed to say.


End file.
